Dead Frontier Staff
The Dead Frontier Staff is responsible for maintaining the [http://www.deadfrontier.com Dead Frontier] site, game, forums and chat. Everyone shown at the staff member list is an employee of Creaky Corpse Ltd (formerly Jagged Blade Games) and has the authority and duty to manage the community and keep order everywhere on the site. None of the listed staff members are affiliated with the unless otherwise mentioned. If you searched for the staff list of this wiki, go here instead: Dead Frontier Wiki Staff The DF Staff Team is made up out of three groups, Administrators, (Global) Moderators and Chat Operators. Source: General Forum Rules Administrators Administrators are responsible for the actual site and server and are working on keeping it all running smoothly. They are the only staff members with direct access to the game code, the server and all other game related resources. : [[AdminPwn|'AdminPwn']] is the initial Game Creator of Dead Frontier and was the only Administrator till late September 2008, when his wife joined Dead Frontier. AdminPwn created the Dead Frontier Minigames and is the main coder, graphic- & music artist, tech guy, PR manager and whatever else you can think of which is necessary to keep Dead Frontier up and running. : [http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=2 Xaelath] is AdminPwn's brother and joined the Dead Frontier Project in April 2009. He is currently responsible for all kinds of community support and generally helping out with everything about Dead Frontier that does not require coding experience or similar special skills. If you want to contact the Admins for an important problem, idea or something similar, please check the forums first - maybe there is a special forum for just that purpose. (For example, the Suggestion Forum and the Technical Problem Forum.) If there is no forum to serve your needs and you still have to contact the Administrators for something important, please send them a Support Ticket. If your reason to message them is still not satisfied by an existing forum or the Support Tickets, please privately message an active Moderator or ask them on the CB Chat first if it is a good idea to contact the Adminstrators about your request, as most things can be solved by Moderators already. Moderators Moderators are Dead Frontier's respected and hard working community managers, working to keep spammers, trolls, wannabe-hackers and all kinds of idiots in line. If you notice a serious problem with another community member such as heavy flaming, trolling or spam, report the problem to an active Moderator via PM or the CB Radio. The best way to do that is to activate the CB Radio and report via whisper to a person with a red name in the participants list. Alternatively, click on the Rules link to the at the top of each page, scroll down to the staff member list and PM an active Moderator details and a link to the problematic situation or person. As a last resort, you can click the "Report to Moderator" button at the lower right end of each forum post and report it that way to all Moderators at once, but the direct way via the two other methods is much faster and clearly preferred. Chat Operators To support the Moderators, trusted and volunteering members of the community were selected to become Chat Operators and receive additional abilities on the CB Radio to keep the chat rooms in order. Unlike Administrators / Moderators, Chat Operators are not employees working for Dead Frontier, but are to be respected equally to all other members of the Dead Frontier Staff. Other Staff Members While several other people helped and still work for DF, they are usually either freelancers or otherwise only partially working for Dead Frontier. This list includes everyone who works primarily or still very much for Dead Frontier while not being part of the moderation staff. :;niosop (Server Manager) More information about the Dead Frontier Staff members can be found at the Credits page. Category: Game Community